1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cooling systems, and more specifically, to a hybrid powered evaporative cooler which is able to run off of a low voltage power supply such as that generated by a battery and/or solar panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Evaporative coolers are well known devices. Evaporative coolers operate by drawing air across water soaked pads. This process produces an air-water vapor mixture which has a temperature significantly below that of the outside air temperature. Evaporative coolers are very popular since they are much less expensive when compared with conventional space air conditioners. They are generally used to a high degree in the southwestern parts of the United States since they work best in areas where there is low humidity.
Evaporative coolers generally consist of a cube shaped housing with a blower inside the housing. The housing includes louver type openings which allow air to pass inside the housing when the blower is operated. Adjacent the louver openings, and inside the housing, are pads, which in use, are soaked with water. A water cooling system is provided inside the housing for soaking the pads, and for gathering and circulating the water within the water cooling system. A water pump, which is powered by electricity from an existing household line, is used to circulate the water. The motor for driving the blower is also powered from electricity from the same line.
Due to the present energy crisis, many people are looking for ways to conserve energy. Unfortunately, many people do not want to give up the comforts of an evaporative cooler to cool their home. Presently, there are no evaporative coolers which are able to run efficiently off of a low voltage power supply. Present evaporative coolers which claim to run off of an alternative power supply require the use of expensive and time consuming retrofit kits. Other evaporative coolers which run off of an alternative energy source are unable to rotate the motor at a sufficient enough speed to generate a substantial air flow.
Therefore a need existed to provide an improved evaporative cooler. The improved evaporative cooler must be able to operate efficiently off of a low voltage power source. The improved evaporative cooler must further be able to run off of an alternative energy source, such as a low voltage power source, while at the same time being able to generate a substantial air flow.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved evaporative cooler.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved evaporative cooler that is able to operate efficiently off of a low voltage power source.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved evaporative cooler that is able to run off of an alternative energy source, such as a low voltage power source, while at the same time being able to generate a substantial air flow.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention an alternative powered evaporative cooler is disclosed. The evaporative cooler has a squirrel cage fan. A low voltage DC motor is also provided. A pulley system is coupled to the squirrel cage fan and the low voltage DC motor for transferring energy from the low voltage DC motor to rotate the squirrel cage fan. A low voltage DC power source is provided to power the low voltage DC motor.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention an alternative powered evaporative cooler is disclosed. The evaporative cooler has a squirrel cage fan. A low voltage DC motor is used for rotating the squirrel cage fan. A pulley system is coupled to the squirrel cage fan and the low voltage DC motor for transferring energy from the low voltage DC motor to rotate the squirrel cage fan. A low voltage DC power source is provided for powering the low voltage DC motor. The evaporative cooler further has a cooler pad. A low voltage DC pump is coupled to the low voltage DC power source and is used for saturating the cooler pad with water. A housing is provided and is used to cover the evaporative cooler in order to protect the evaporative cooler from the environment. The housing has a plurality of louvers on at least one side for allowing the squirrel cage fan to draw air into the evaporative cooler.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.